The Giver: The Rebellion
by FRIENDLY OBSESSIVE READER
Summary: Jonas and Gabe are found and saved by a community who are runaways from other communities. In the past before the communities existed the world tried to decide on the best way to form a utopia but had different ideas on it and formed communities of their own. He finds out about the war that had started it all and with the community leader Bruce Wayne he resolves to fix things.


He couldn't breathe. The darkness was pressing down on him and he wanted to struggle, he wanted to scream and cry. He couldn't feel anything, it was all empty like he didn't exist, like nothing existed except for the suffocating darkness. He was nothing. Then he heard a faint cry and with it came pain, horrible, terrible, pain. He felt panic, it felt different than the darkness. Here he couldn't feel anything, but there he felt too much. He didn't want it, he rather have the emptiness rather than the burning pain that came with the cry that stirred something within him. He felt compelled to find the correct word to describe it for a reason unknown to him but there was nothing. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the word came to him, what that cry stirred in him was urgency. That he needed to move. What for he doesn't know but he just has to. He doesn't like this feeling almost as much as he didn't like the pain and he wanted to get rid of it. He would be happy to never feel anything ever again….Wait that wasn't right. He wanted feelings and wanted emotions, that was the whole point of this. The whole point of what? He was so confused he wanted it all to end, he couldn't stand this.

Suddenly he was drifting up, the darkness and the pain was slowly starting to fade away the higher he went. He started going up faster. He was almost there. There was suddenly a faint light penetrating the darkness from below and he heard some muffled low sounds. After a while in total nothingness he suddenly felt the once faint pain from outside the darkness increase and the darkness pressed on him even more, like it didn't want him to leave. He started to drift upwards again but then he felt something else. It was not like the urgency or the panic he felt before, it felt similar to the pain but not quite. He searched for the word again and found it easily this time. What he was feeling was warmth. Vivid, real, soothing warmth! It startled him so much he fell back down again. Even if the warmth was welcome he wanted to rage, he was almost there. If the light and warmth didn't come he would be up there by now because even if it was warm it still brought even more pain. Even if he didn't know where it would lead him, he was sure it was free from pain. The only thing he was sure of at that moment. With that last thought everything, even the darkness, disappeared.

Since everything disappeared he was in the darkness again but it was just there and didn't press on him anymore. He was partly aware a few times to see a faint light and heard a few snippets of conversation that didn't sound muffled to him but he still couldn't move or open his eyes. They talked about him and someone they found next to him a lot. He didn't remember anything. Only a face with so many emotions connected to it he cringed at the thought of sorting them out. The face was a small newchild boy with pale eyes and had something that shouldn't be his. From what he could remember he was the one who gave him that thing but that was impossible. Why would he break the rules? He thought about it and something in him that was so deep in him that he couldn't ignore said that he was a good boy and would never break the rules. It would not allow him to. But he knew that he had. It was all very confusing but unlike before he also knew he was brave, he had heard it once before after all. He remembered there was a big crowd and he was scared of something. Then the lady beside him started speaking. He saw her say a couple of words that sounded muffled to him and what sounded like courage and knew she was describing him. He thought since he was surrounded by nothingness now, that was at least something he could ground himself with. He was brave and could face this problem head on. He was so filled with determination and anticipation he automatically tried to open his eyes again and for the first time in a long time Jonas opened his eyes and came face to face with the piercing bright blue eyes of a girl who seemed to be studying him intently.

His courage escaped him the moment he saw her eyes and he was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were intense and emotionless, seeing right through him and picking apart and studying everything he was. He felt like the girl was going to do something horrible to him and he would never get to see the little boy in his memories, or be able to learn of his importance. His life would end here. The girl opened her mouth and Jonas almost had a heart attack when she screamed, "BRUCE! HE'S AWAKE!"


End file.
